


Untitled (or: The One Where Sheik Admires Link's Eyes).

by TalkCummimgToMe (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/TalkCummimgToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (or: The One Where Sheik Admires Link's Eyes).

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine; don't kill me.

One glance and I melt;  
I'm putty in your hands.  
I watch, I muse, I wonder.  
I'm lost.  
Like two never-ending depths   
Of perfect sapphire beauty.  
I drown in those pools.  
Oh, would that I could tell you...  
I want you to love me.  
You're so beautiful.  
Anyone would be lucky to have you.  
But you're mine.  
And that's all that matters.


End file.
